


Speak

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Truth lasso kink.





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme_inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/gifts).



"Tell me," Diana said, tugging on the lasso just slightly. Steve made a whining noise in the back of his throat. His lips were pressed tightly together. It had been his idea – for her to use the lasso like this, when he was on his knees in her bed. For her to make him speak his desires. 

Diana didn't quite understand why he couldn't just tell her what he wanted, but it seemed to please him to have the information taken rather than give it. And he was beautiful like this, flushed and wide eyed. She pulled the lasso tighter.


End file.
